Complicated LifeOrExistance
by KagomeRosalieCullen
Summary: My new story. I lost all of the old one. But this one is a new one Edward still leaves. Tell me what you think Better than it sounds ; I have been told i'm a pretty good writer not sure I believe it though. lol


This story is placed sometime shortly after Eclipse… I own all the characters Except for Isabella Swan, The Cullens, Or Charlie and Jacob And the quiletts. The Estarians are all mine… ; )

"Bella, love I'm so sorry. Jacob would be better for you. This time I won't come back but I'm letting you know I do love you and always will enjoy life as a human. For me"

And once more he was gone and I knew it was forever he wouldn't be back…I broke down into sobs. But I would do one thing he asked I would enjoy life. Not really as human though. I would first try finding another vampire. I would get what I wanted then I would find Edward and let him no He could never have me. I would have revenge… I smiled inwardly. I really wasn't evil. If that plan didn't work I would simply join the Volturi.

I'd first drive south and keep going straight towards Mexico. Costa Rico would be a nice place to look. I'd love to join a Coven from there.

***************

I was in the living room throwing a few pictures in a suitcase from the photo albums in the living room I had put them together after I knew I would be leaving to get married. Ha not anymore but I wouldn't be back. A know sounded on the door. Who could be here? It was Monday and Charlie was at work. I went to open the door and gasped when I saw my sun. Jacob what was he doing here. He was off as a wolf he left when Edward and I finalized our wedding plan.

"Jacob?"

"Hey, Bells. Thought I'd err… stop by. Say Hi. See if you were ok. I heard what happened I'm so sorry Bella."

"S'okay Jake thanks for coming to see me though. It's nice to see you again. Wanna come in?"

"Sure." He followed me in and gasped at the sight of the living room and pictures everywhere and clothes and stuff that were strewed around the room. Then he growled.

"What is wrong Jake?"

"So it's all a lie. What are you going to go meet him somewhere?"Oh that's what was wrong. I sighed and turned around.

"No, He's gone for good. But I'm ready to leave to. I can't stay here Jake. It's like living in a memory." That calmed him down. Yet then he grabed my arm.

"No, Bella please stay. Stay with me. I can love you Bella. Forever. Don't leave me. I can give you a family Bella."

"No Jake I'm sorry to disappoint you but I'm going to go."

"Where"

"Err… Costa Rico. That's where I'm going."

"So far why, What about Charlie?"

"I know Jake but He will be ok. I'm leaving tomorrow." I hugged him and sent him home while he continued to plead. I just couldn't have him here trying to change my mind. I looked at the map I had bought then walked out to the car I had traded for the one Edward had bought me. I knew nothing about cars but the salesman was really nice and helped me find everything I had been looking for. Something more like Emmets car. It was nice, fast, perfect for off road, and a beautiful black. It reminded me of a panther. I had already taken out half of the money he left me in the bank. I had it under the passenger seat in a bullet proof lock box. I thought that was funny. The back four seats had been turned into a mini bedroom it had one seat left up as a bed and a small table made out of suitcases. I also had a couple pictures hung up in it. I was ready to go.

*******************

"Hey Bella."

"Hey Dad!" I called from the other room. I'd miss him. I had already cleaned everything up and planed on telling Charlie tonight. I walked up to him.

"Somthin wrong Bells."

"No dad it's just that… Well I think it's time I left. I can't live here anymore I'm leaving first thing in the morning and wont be coming back. I'm sorry. I love you. We wont talk about it again. I'm not changing my mind. Goodbye. I'll be gone before you wake up." He just stared at me. Then he sighed.

"Call and write. Bye, I love you."

" Bye dad" With that I went to bed. I expected it to be harder.


End file.
